The Invisible Prank!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ (April Fools Special 2019) Synopsis: In this special April Fools special, Azaz and AsphaltianOof purchase invisible spray from a prank store and intend to spray paint a bench with it to fool the people into thinking they’re floating in the air! However, they instead accidentally spray themselves with it until they are completely invisible. The two eventually realize they they can scare everybody into thinking they are ghosts! Who will they scare? _________________________ Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen walking to a store called “The Palace of Pranks”. Azaz: Well, AsphaltianOof, here it is, the Palace of Pranks, the greatest novelty shop in Pensacola! All the greatest pranksters shop here. This is where I got my gag. Azaz pulls out a game case of Half Life 3. Azaz: Half Life 3! AsphaltianOof: Yes! I can’t wait to play it! AsphaltianOof grabs the case and begins to open it. Azaz: AsphaltianOof, Wait! It’s a booby trap, remember? AsphaltianOof: Nice try, Azaz, but it’s not going to work this time. I’m gonna play some Half-Life 3! AsphaltianOof opens the game, but rubber headcrabs jump out. AsphaltianOof: Where’s the game? Azaz: (laughs) That gets funnier every time you say it, AsphaltianOof. Come on, let’s go inside. Azaz walks into the store. AsphaltianOof: (sadly) Half Life 3? Azaz enters the main lobby and smells the air. AsphaltianOof enters. Azaz: Ah! Nothing compares to the smell of cheap plastic novelty items. Azaz heads to an aisle. Azaz: Pranks, gags and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see! Azaz walks down an aisle. Azaz: Isn’t it everything I said it would be, AsphaltianOof. AsphaltianOof: (voice heard from another aisle) Hey, Half Life 3! Rubber headcrabs appear jumping above the aisle that AsphaltianOof is in. AsphaltianOof: Oh, darn it, not again! Azaz laughs. Zulzo appears. Zulzo: Good to see you, Azaz! How’s my number one customer doing? Azaz: Great, Zulzo! This is my friend, AsphaltianOof. He wants to become a prankster, too. Zulzo: Well, pleasure to meet you, AsphaltainOof! Zulzo shakes AsphaltianOof’s hand, but he has a joy buzzer, causing AsphaltianOof to get electrocuted. AsphaltianOof screams and sucks on his hand. Zulzo laughs. Zulzo: That’s your first lesson, son. The granddaddy of all pranks. The Joy Buzzer. AsphaltianOof: I don’t get it. Zulzo: You don’t have to get it. The prank is for the enjoyment of the prankster. Azaz: You see, AsphaltianOof, Zulzo here is the master. I learned all I know about pranks from him. Azaz and AsphaltianOof walk to the checkout counter and Zulzo is behind it. Azaz: Ok, Zulzo, let’s see what you’ve got. Zulzo: Well, this came in just this morning. Zulzo shows a package of gum. Zulzo: Have some gum. AsphaltianOof chews the gum, but then screams as his head explodes. Zulzo: Ha! Explosive chewing gum. Only $9.95. AsphaltianOof’s head is gone, leaving a neck bone in the shape of a femur. AsphaltianOof: I don’t get it. Azaz takes out a dollar. Azaz: What can we get for one dollar? Zulzo: One dollar will get you this fake gag dollar. Zulzo takes out a fake dollar. Zulzo: Fool your friends into thinking you’ve got a real dollar. Azaz: What else have you got? Zulzo holds up a whoopee cushion. Zulzo: A whoopee cushion. Azaz: Nah. Zulzo holds up fake vomit. Zulzo: Fake vomit. Azaz: No. Part of the counter is covered in real vomit. Zulzo: Real vomit? Azaz: Eww! Don’t you have anything good? Zulzo: Well, there is one prank I’ve been saving for a real top of the line prankster. Zulzo pulls out a spray can. Zulzo: Invisible Spray! Azaz: Wow, invisible spray! AsphaltianOof: But I can see it. Azaz: Gee, AsphaltianOof, just think of the pranks we could pull with this. Azaz gives Zulzo some money. Zulzo: Good choice. Now be careful with that stuff, boys. It stains clothes. Azaz: Thanks, Zulzo. Azaz and AsphaltianOof walk out of the store. The scene transitions to show Azaz and AsphaltianOof outside Sunny’s house. Azaz: Here it is, AsphaltianOof. The ultimate prank. Invisible spray. AsphaltianOof: What are we going to do with it? Azaz: I know! We’ll go spray the park bench and then sit on it, and when people walk by, we’ll be floating in midair. An imagine spot occurs where Azaz and AsphaltianOof are sitting on an invisible bench, surrounded by Clementine, Paula Fox, Kani, Tari, Meggy and Radish. Clementine: They’re floating in midair! Paula: How do they do that? The image spot disappears. AsphaltainOof: That’s the ultimate prank! Good idea, Azaz! AsphaltianOof gives Azaz a thumbs up. Azaz: Well, let’s get started. AsphaltianOof takes off his shorts. AsphaltianOof: Okay! I’m ready! AsphaltainOof drops his pants on the ground. Azaz: Any particular reason you took your pants off? AsphaltainOof: Well, that stuff stains clothes, right? Azaz: That it does, AsphaltianOof, that it does. Good thinking. Here, hold this a second. AsphaltianOof takes the can of spray while Azaz takes off his goggles and clothes. AsphalltianOof hugs the can. Azaz: Okay, AsphaltianOof. Give me the can. AsphaltainOof: I think since spraying the park bench was my ice! I should get to spray it. Azaz: AsphaltianOof, spraying the park bench was my idea. AsphaltianOof: Yeah, but I said it was a good idea! Azaz: Give me that thing! Azaz grabs the can and he and AsphaltianOof wrestle over it. Azaz accidentally sprays their clothes and they disappear. AsphaltianOof: Hey, the invisible spray works! A tour bus drives up. Bugs Bunny: And on your right, if you look, you’ll see two naked blockheads fighting over a can of paint! The passengers and Bugs Bunny laugh as they drive off. Azaz covers his lower half. Azaz: Oh my gosh, AsphaltainOof, help me find our clothes! Azaz desperately tries to grab the invisible clothes. AsphaltianOof sprays Azaz’s right hand and it disappears. AsphaltianOof: I gotta “hand” it to you, Azaz. You look kinda funny. AsphaltianOof laughs and Azaz screams. Azaz: Righty, where are you? “angry” No one messes with Righty! Azaz grabs the can with his invisible hand. Azaz: We’ll see how you like it! Azaz sprays Azaz making a hole in the middle of his body. Azaz: Kind of gives you an “empty” feeling, huh? AsphaltianOof takes the can. AsphaltianOof: Yeah. AsphaltianOof sprays Azaz’s upper left corner. AsphaltianOof: I “see” what you mean. Azaz grabs the can and sprays AsphaltianOof in the hair, causing it to vanish. Azaz: Now that’s what I call a “bad hair day”. AsphaltianOof grabs the can and sprays AsphaltianOof’s right leg, causing it to vanish. AsphaltianOof: Looks like somebody skipped “leg day”. Azaz grabs the can and sprays AsphaltianOof’s lower half. Azaz: No “guts”, no glory! (Laughs) Several bad puns later. Azaz and AsphaltianOof are now completely invisible. AsphaltianOof shakes the can. AsphaltianOof: Oh, hey. I think this thing is empty. Azaz grabs the can and shakes it. Azaz: Oh no, it can’t be! How are we going to pull off the ultimate prank? Thanks a lot, AsphaltianOof. You used the last of it. Azaz throws the can far away. AsphaltianOof: Hey, I think I found our pants. A ripping noise is heard. AsphaltianOof: Oops! Here, these are yours. Azaz: Oh, forget the pants, AsphaltianOof, Let’s get home and wash this paint off. Azaz and AsphaltianOof walk off somewhere. AsphaltianOof: Hey, Azaz, do you know what time it is? Azaz: Oh sure, it’s... half past invisible. AsphaltianOof: Gee, it’s getting late. They walk up behind Tari. Azaz: Let’s ask this girl. Excuse me, mam, but do you have the time? Tari: Sure. Tari scans her database. Tari: It’s, uh, ten to three. Azaz: Thank you. Tari: Don’t mention it. Tari turns around to notice there is seemingly no one there. AsphaltianOof: Don’t mention what? Tari: (scared) Uh, who said that? AsphaltainOof: Me. Tari screams and her eyes fall out of her sockets. Tari: GHOSTS! Tari runs off. Her eyeballs scream, jump into a car and drive away. AsphaltianOof: Hey, I’m no ghost! The nerve of that girl and her driving eyeballs. Azaz: Wait a second, AsphaltianOof, my brain just hatched an idea. AsphaltianOof: Lay it on me. Azaz: Okay, we’re invisible, right? AsphaltianOof: Yeah. Azaz: If that girl thought we were ghosts, we could haunt everybody in Pensacola. Oh, it’s the ultimate prank. Azaz and AsphaltianOof: Whoo! High five! They give each other a high five. Azaz: Let’s go scare us some suckers! The scene changes to show Parappa’s house. The scene shows him reading a music magazine on the couch. He hears a noise, which is Azaz and AsphaltianOof’s laughter. He checks to see what it is, but there is supposedly nothing there. He gets up and goes to his window. Parappa: Huh? The outside of the house is shown. Parappa: Well, that’s funny. I though I heard voices. Huh? Parappa walks up to a glass of juice on the floor. Parappa: I thought I left that glass of dog food on the table. Parappa walks over to a table with a tennis ball covered in dirt. Parappa: And didn’t I bury that tennis ball yesterday? And since when DID I ACQUIRE ALL THESE PORTRAITS OF ASPHALTIANOOF?!?!? Photos of AsphaltianOof are in the walls and tables. The rug has his face on it. Parappa turns around and sees Azaz and AsphaltianOof covered in white sheets over their heads as they wail. Azaz and AsphaltianOof wail again. Parappa laughs. Parappa: I knew it was you guys! Alright, joke’s over. Take off the sheets. Parappa pulls off the sheets and notices there is nothing there. He gasps. Parappa: IT IS GHOSTS! Parappa screams. He takes out a remote with a large red button. He presses the button and an escape pod that is in the shape of a dog bone appears out of some panels. He enters the escape pod and presses a button, the escape pop flies out of his house, into space, past Florida and lands in California. Azaz and AsphaltianOof leave Parappa’s house, laughing. Azaz: Boy, we really scared him! Azaz and AsphaltianOof laugh. AsphaltianOof: Who’s gonna be our next victim? Azaz: A better question would be, “Who isn’t”? The scene changes to show Murder Man’s base where he is preparing to heat a Big Mac. Murder Man: The Monster Big Mac! (laughs) You will soon be mine! AsphaltianOof and possible Azaz eats/eat the Big Mac, making it look like ghosts have eaten it. AsphaltianOof’s face is covered in the special sauce. He belches loudly and wipes it off. Murder Man: Oh! Murder Man’s rockets activate and he flies around the room. Murder Man: GGHHHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSS!!! Murder Man crashes into his desk, breaking it. The scene changes to Boko sneaking out of Sunny’s garden, holding carrots. Azaz or AsphaltianOof grab the carrots, making it look like they are floating in midair. Boko: Huh? The two shove the carrots into Boko’s face, splattering them. The two wail loudly. Boko crashes through the fence and runs away. Boko: GHOSTS!!! The scene changes to show Ice Man flying through Pensacola across a field of ice. Azaz and AsphaltianOof move towards Ice Man on a surfboard, making it look like the surfboard is on the ice wave by itself. Azaz and AsphaltianOof: (speaking in a ghostly voice) Cowabunga! Ice Man: GHOSTS! Ice Man screams and falls off the wave. Paula Fox appears waving her arms wildly. Paula: GHOSTS! Meggy is seen with her eyes bulging out of her head. Meggy: GHOSTS! Clementine appears, scared with arms on her hat. Clementine: GHOSTS! Frida appears in a sort of screaming position. Frida: GHOSTS! Radish appears holding a piece of toast. Radish: Toast. RH appears sitting in the toilet, appearing freaked out. RH: GHOSTS! Later. Azaz and AsphaltianOof are reading newspapers. Azaz laughs. Azaz: It’s official! We’re the greatest pranksters ever! The whole city thinks we’re ghosts! AsphaltianOof is holding his newspaper upside down. AsphaltianOof: Yeah! Azaz: There’s only one guy left to scare, and we’ll have pranked everybody in Pensacola. An article is shown with Crash Bandicoot’s picture. It reads “Crash Last To Be Haunted!” and “I ain’t afraid of no ghosts!” - Crash. The same article is shown on AsphaltianOof’s paper, but is upside down. AsphaltianOof: It says he isn’t scared of ghosts. Azaz: We’ll see about that? The scene changes to show the town hall at night. Crash Bandicoot peers out of the blinds. Crash: Ghosts? Ha! I ain’t afraid of no ghosts! Every mayor knows a ghost won’t come near a fella as long as he’s wearing his spotted handkerchief. Crash grabs a handkerchief. Crash: And his dried-up wumpa fruits. Crash shows a dried-up wumpa fruit. Crash: And a bit of gold never hurt. A gold necklace around Crash’s neck with the PlayStation symbol on it is shown. Crash: But to be on the safe side, I’m also wearing my pants in a Melvin knot. His underwear is shown strung up with rope. Crash: Got my leg chains. Crash’s ankles are chained together. Crash is shown wearing a barrel and a headpiece with lanterns hung on it. Crash: And I’m wearing a suit of anti-ghost armor. And if one of this stuff works, I’ve got my secret weapon! The specter deflector! Crash holds up a paddle ball. Crash: So just try and get me, you ghosts! Bring it on! Suddenly, the lights turn off. Azaz and AsphaltianOof wail ghostly. Azaz and AsphaltianOof: Crash! Crash: What? Azaz and AsphaltianOof toss over a bookshelf and a chair. They pick up a book and chair and heads towards Crash, looking like they are flatting in mid air. Azaz: Crash. We’ve come to haunt you! Crash uses the Specter Deflector (paddle ball) by bouncing the stringed ball back and forth from the paddle board. Crash: Stay back! I’m well-armed! Azaz and AsphaltianOof moan ghostly. The two walk by with the chair and book, making it look like it is floating by. Crash: I’m warning ya! Azaz and AsphaltainOof moan. Azaz or AsphaltianOof stop the ball. Azaz or AsphaltianOof then cut the string with scissors. Crash: Ooh! Azaz and AsphaltianOof: (quietly) Boo. Crash breaks out of his armor and screams. Crash: I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! Crash runs to the doors, but they don’t open. Azaz: You can’t escape, Crash. We’ve glued the door shut. The door is held closed with a long strip of glue. The scene shows the side of the town hall. Crash: (off screen) YOU’LL NEVER GET ME! Crash tries to break through the window, but instead of shattering, the window stretches like elastic and slingshots him backwards, and he crashes into a painting. AsphaltianOof: Nice try, Crash, but we replaced all the glass with rubber! Crash dives into the toilet, but gets stuck. He pulls himself out and sits on the floor. Azaz: Too late, Crash, we’ve already clogged all the toilets! The toilet is stuffed with toilet paper. Crash cowers in a corner. Crash: PLEASE, SPIRITS! LEAVE ME BE! AsphaltianOof laughs. AsphaltianOof: (while Crash is incoherently begging for his life) We got him good, Azaz. Azaz: Wait, AsphaltianOof. I’ve got one more idea. (To Crash) You’re going to pay, Crash! Crash: (shaking with fear) No, spirits! Please! Azaz: Pay! The HUNTER armor floats in the air. Crash: No! Azaz: (High pitched) Pay! (Pulls our a bucket of lava) Crash: NO! DON’T BURN MY ARMOR! Crash grabs a bucket of water and throws it at the armor. The water splashes on Azaz and AsphaltianOof, making them reappear. They laugh, not noticing they’re visible. Crash: Well, well, well, if it isn’t Azaz and AsphaltianOof! Azaz: (wiggling his arms and legs like a ghost) I know not these names of which you speak. AsphaltianOof looks down and notices that he is visible. AsphaltianOof: Uh, Azaz. Azaz, we’re visible again. Azaz looks down, then he and AsphaltianOof scream and cover their lower halves. Crash lifts them up by their necks as they try to run. Crash: So, you two are the Pensacola ghosts? Azaz: We’re really sorry, Crash! Please don’t chop us into little pieces and eat em! Crash puts them down. Crash: Hey, come on, boys! It’s fine! I pulled my share of pranks when I was your age. Had me some laughs. That’s what we did tonight, right? We had a good laugh. Come on. Laugh with me. All three laugh. Crash: Uh. Any particular reason you boys are naked? Azaz: Yeah. The invisible paint stains clothes. Crash laughs. Crash: Of course it does! Well, you two better hurry home before someone sees you nude! Azaz: Yeah! I think I’d die of embarrassment if that happened! AsphaltianOof: Me too. Crash: Woo, now we wouldn’t want that, would we? It’s getting late now. You two pranksters better get going. Azaz: Crash. Thanks for being such a good sport! Crash: (off screen) Don’t mention it. Azaz and AsphlatianOof walk into the conference room. Azaz: That Crash. Always looking out for us. What a guy. AsphaltianOof: Yeah. Suddenly, a white round light shines on Azaz and AsphaltainOof. The scene pans out to show a crows of people consisting of everyone Azaz and AsphaltianOof has scared. Crash: (off screen) The city of Pensacola presents... Live nude pranksters! Crash is shown hovering in the sky in his HUNTER armor, swinging a stage light over time. Crash: Starring the Pensacola Ghosts! Everyone is shown cheering. Azaz and AsphaltianOof scream while trying to cover themselves up. Crash laughs teasingly. Parappa whistles at them, as Murder Man takes a picture. Boko and Tari laugh. Azaz and AsphaltainOof keep trying to cover themselves up. Azaz: AsphaltianOof! AsphaltianOof: Yeah?!? The scene cuts to outside the town hall. Azaz: WE SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT THE WHOOPEE CUSHION! Azaz lets out a crying yell and cheers from the audience are heard as the camera irises out over the town hall and the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story is heavily inspired from the Spongebob cartoon "Pranks A Lot". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes